


And They Were Roommates

by dirrrtydeeds



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrrtydeeds/pseuds/dirrrtydeeds
Summary: Oh my god, they were roommates.





	And They Were Roommates

“Christmas is stupid.” You said out of the blue, your legs hooked and dangling over the back of your couch, watching upside down your roommate, best friend, and crush, Seth, play Madden. 

“You love Christmas.” Seth corrected absently, barely paying attention to what you were saying mostly out of boredom than anything else. You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Okay, and what, I’m not allowed to love stupid things?” You countered, thinking more than anything about how you loved  _ him, _ even though he was stupid and ridiculous sometimes. 

He shrugged a shoulder, humming a bit in consideration. “I guess you could. Where’s this coming from, though? Weren’t you just  _ yesterday _ singing Christmas carols in the shower?” 

You scowled and flicked his thigh, which of course, didn’t even make him flinch. “It was stuck in my head, asshole. I didn’t even realize I was  _ doing _ it.” 

“I sure as fuck did.” Seth grinned, still looking at his game, but granting you a bit more attention than he had been a few moments ago. “You get loud as he-  _ ow!  _ Hey! _ ” _

Seth cut himself off, pausing his game and looking down at you after you had pinched his (massive) bicep, frowning at you. “Alright, alright,  _ geez. _ Note to self: Don’t make fun of Mariah Carey 2.0-  _ come on!” _

You felt absolutely zero shame in the fact that you had just punched him  _ hard  _ in the thigh. “Talk shit, get hit, motherfucker.”

“So  _ rude.” _ Seth pouted over dramatically, rubbing where you had punched. 

You rolled your eyes playfully, barely managing to stifle your giggles. “What, you want me to kiss it and make it better?” 

Though you had very obviously said it as a joke, Seth’s demeanor brightened considerably. “I would, actually, thanks.” 

_ Oh, god. _

Seth was kind of a flirtatious dude. Nothing crazy, nothing super overt, and you were sure he didn’t even mean to do it, but when he got to a certain level of comfort with his friends, he was a hell of a lot more touchy than he normally was. Personal space didn’t really  _ matter, _ you’d put it that way. 

Which, fine. Whatever. You knew plenty of people who were like that - it didn’t bother you. You liked casual touches between friends; like a touch on the arm, or a hug hello, or fixing each other’s hair. But the fact that it was Seth, whether he was kidding or not, saying he’d like a kiss where you had punched him on the thigh… Well. It was an entirely different story. 

Sure, it was a comical situation. A kiss on the thigh after being punched for making fun of your shower singing, that was some sitcom shit, right? But it wasn’t funny to  _ you. _ It was just another casual touch to remind you that he wasn’t  _ yours _ , that you were just his friend, his roommate, and nothing else. 

And that  _ hurt. _

So, you resorted to your typical defense mechanism. Punching him again, in that same spot, and being a playfully a bit rude.  _ “No, _ you hairy bastard. I’m not gonna kiss your sasquatch leg.” 

_ “Ow!” _ Seth whined again, clutching his leg dramatically, like he had gotten shot and you were a Civil War nurse coming to chop it off. “So  _ violent!” _

“Oh, suck it up, you big baby.” You rolled your eyes, finally moving to right yourself so that you weren’t upside down anymore. “I don’t know if you’ve forgotten anything, but we’re  _ pro wrestlers.  _ Violence is kind of our  _ thing.” _

“I haven’t forgotten shit!” Seth defended, and there was a beat of silence before a sly grin began playing at his lips. “Have  _ you? _ ” 

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion before - 

“Oh  _ shit!” _ You scrambled up from the couch and nearly tripped over yourself in your haste to get to your bedroom to get changed into some workout gear. You had forgotten that you had been promised a training session with Natalya, something that had you so excited earlier today that it almost made you forget about the Christmas funk you had been in… until you got bored and started harassing your roommate.

You could hear Seth’s dumb (cute) fucking laugh from all the way across the house, making you roll your eyes as you shut your door to get changed. “Shut the fuck up, Waluigi!” 

Your teasing jab had done the job in getting his cackle to stop, but you could hear him stepping close to your door and knocking once while you got dressed. You bit your lip a bit nervously as you finished getting changed. Oh, no. You hoped you didn’t hurt his feelings… 

“I’m decent, come in.” You called, heading to your vanity that held all your makeup and whatnot, sitting down and trying to coax your hair into a ponytail that didn’t make you look homeless. 

“So…” Seth drawled as he sat down on your bed. “No offense, but you’ve been a bit touchy this morning. Is everything okay?” 

You paused in your efforts, looking at Seth through the mirror, who was steadfastly looking at your floor and away from you.  _ Damn him. _ Yes, you knew one of the reasons you fell for him to begin with was his incredible ability to read you, but sometimes it sucked. Couldn’t you just be miserable in peace without your knight in fuckin’ shining armor showing up and reminding you, yet again, that such an amazing man was  _ not yours, never would be yours? _

Nevertheless, you continued working on your hair, sparing a glance on your phone. You had a few minutes before you needed to leave. 

“Just a little bummed out this Christmas season is all.” You answered carefully. You weren’t gonna lie to him, but telling him the whole truth was kind of out of the question as well. “Sucks not having my family with me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m definitely happy to be where I am. You know, WWE, and living with you, and all that. But I’m kind of  _ big _ on Christmas, and this one… Dunno. I’m all the way across the country, and… and…” 

Damn it. You were sniffling a bit. Stubbornly, you blinked past the tears threatening to fall, turning in your chair to look properly at Seth, who was giving you the saddest eyes in the world.  _ Fuck _ those puppy dog eyes, god damn it. 

“It’s not a big deal.” You reassured him, giving him what you  _ hoped _ was a convincing smile. “I’ll be emo about it for a little bit, but I’m sure things’ll start looking up soon. I just miss my family is all. But, hey. Don’t we all, right?” 

You stood then, tightening your ponytail and giving yourself one last onceover in the mirror. You didn’t normally care too much about how you looked, especially when all you were doing was going to train, but you wanted to make a good impression on Natalya. The veteran wrestler didn’t  _ have _ to take time out of her day to train you, but she was. 

“It  _ is _ a big deal.” Seth argued, standing up along with you, wrapping his arms around you in a big old bear hug. You felt yourself instantly relaxing and simultaneously tensing in his arms, as per your usual with such an  _ intimate _ touch with him, and with how emotional you were already feeling? It was a miracle the dam didn’t break and you didn’t start crying. “It’s upsetting you, that’s a big deal.” 

“Yeah, well.” You shrugged, taking a step back from his arms and slipping on your jacket, and grabbing your phone, wallet, and keys to head out. “I’ll be alright, Seth. Really. We’re gonna have a kickass Christmas together, okay? I’ll even go out on my next day off and grab some rinky dink little decorations from the dollar store or whatever.” 

“But-” Seth started, but you cut him off with a  _ look _ as he followed you to the front door. 

“But nothing.” You said firmly. “I’ll be alright, Rollins. Honest engine. I’ll be back in a few hours, okay? Oh, could you do me a favor and load the dishwasher? I forgot to do it this morning and I’m gonna make dinner tonight, so I kinda need them.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing.” Seth agreed, his voice a bit slow and hesitant. Your eyes narrowed instantly. Just like Seth could read you, you liked to think you had a pretty good handle on him as well. He was thinking  _ something. _ But, as you looked to your phone for the last time, you reminded yourself that you didn’t have time to have a conversation about this.

“I’ll see you later, Seth.” You said warningly, hoping he got the message in your tone, but judging from the far away look on his face as he waved you goodbye, you didn’t think he had. 

_ Oh, well. _ You sighed as you started your car up. You’d find out what he was planning soon enough, you supposed.

  
  


The training session with Natalya was  _ incredible. _ You felt like you had learned so much in such a short amount of time. Or, at least, you  _ felt _ like it was a short amount of time. It turned out that you and Natalya had stayed in the gym for almost  _ three hours, _ despite the fact that you had only planned on an hour and a half. She was pleased with your progress, and as such, so were you. 

You in a surprisingly  _ very _ good mood as you drove back home. No, you didn’t have your family with you, you didn’t have a single Christmas decoration up, but you had Seth. No, he didn’t love you back, but he was still your very best friend in the whole world. You were happy. Or, content at least. You could definitely be a whole lot worse off. 

So, this time, when you were quietly singing Christmas songs to yourself, it was on purpose. You even had a little jump in your step as you made your way up to your front door. 

“Luucy, I’m hoome!” You sang, a la Ricky Ricardo as you stepped inside, only to stop dead in your tracks, tears making their way, unbidden, to your eyes. 

Seth was in the kitchen, hair up and shirt off (meaning shit was getting serious) while he sliced up some apples, the rest of the ingredients for apple pie sitting out and waiting. Sitting in the living room on the coffee table, was a replica of the Christmas tree from  _ A Charlie Brown Christmas,  _ single ornament and Linus’s blanket included. The room smelled overwhelmingly of woodsmoke, like there was a fire in the fireplace neither of you had. A cursory glance told you that it was from a candle on the kitchen table. 

There was even lights, clumsily draped over the bookshelf in the living room. Playing softly from the kitchen, you assumed from Seth’s phone, was  _ The Nutcracker Suite,  _ which was one of your very favorite holiday albums. Your eyes finally flickered over to Seth, who looked caught like a deer in the headlights. 

“Uh…” He set the apple he was working on down and wiped his hands clean, looking at you a little nervously, offering you a smile that made your heart melt. “Merry Christmas.” 

Without any further hesitation, you dropped your things down carelessly to the floor, running for the kitchen and practically tackling the man in a hug, just barely holding back your tears of joy. When he chuckled in response, you could feel it reverberating onto you. You buried your face in his chest, squeezing him tightly. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Seth murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head. “I know it doesn’t look amazing _ , _ but I was worried you’d get home before me, so I was quick when I was grabbing all of this Christmas shit.” 

“I  _ love _ it.” You said earnestly, pulling your head up to look at him finally, once again melting into the beautiful chocolate brown of his eyes. “Seriously. This  _ is _ amazing. I can’t even begin to describe to you how much this means to me.” 

The smile he gave you in return was warm enough to melt even the thickest ice, and  _ god, _ were you in love with this man. 

“I’m glad you love it, then.” Seth corrected himself. “I don’t just do this type of thing for  _ anyone, _ you kn-” 

You cut him off with an excited gasp when one of your favorite songs from the  _ Nutcracker Suite _ began to play -  _ Valse des Fleurs, _ or the Waltz of the Flowers. “Oh, god, I love this song.” 

Though you would often swear to him that you didn’t have puppy dog eyes, you turned them on to full effect, sticking out your lower lip and quivering a little bit in a pouty face of epic proportions. You didn’t do much dancing… but waltzing in the kitchen at home with your best friend/roommate/love of your life was a bit different than going to a club and shaking your (practically nonexistent) ass. 

You were surprised at how quickly Seth gave in, and even more surprised by the fact that it didn’t look like he was ‘giving in’ at all. He only hesitated for a moment before holding his hand to you, with the softest smile you’d ever seen playing at his beautiful lips. 

“C’mon, then.” Seth encouraged you when you, yourself hesitated - though yours was mostly on your shock on his  _ lack _ of hesitation. After a few moments, you shared his smile, and finally took his hand in yours. You felt like you were in ever historical drama ever, in that scene where the love interest takes the dashing hero’s hand, the camera focuses on the gentle touch, and you can almost  _ feel _ the way their hearts are fluttering. 

And for once, instead of spending too much time worrying and obsessing over Seth finding out, or how this was only a momentary fix to what felt like a lifetime of craving him, you were just going to live in the moment. Who cared if he didn’t like you back? Life went on. Eventually… you’d be okay. You were lucky to be so close to him to begin with - he really was well and truly the best man you’d ever met, massive crush on him aside. 

“See? This is nice!” You beamed, doing a clumsy waltz with Seth all along the kitchen to the easy, peaceful, beautiful music. You’ve tried so many times in vain to get Seth to dance with you like this, when you were wine drunk and baking some sort of dessert once a week for yours and Seth’s cheat day in the diet the two of you did together. 

“Very nice.” Seth agreed, twirling you around at just the right moment, making a giggle slip past your lips. You were reminded yet again how  _ lucky _ you were to fall in love with this man in particular. Your eyes were bright and shining as you stared up at his, so distracted that you didn’t notice him purposefully waltzing you out of the kitchen, and more towards the hallway that lead to your seperate bedrooms and bathroom. 

Not until he stopped dead in his tracks, leaving you to knit your eyebrows together in confusion. “Hey, the song isn’t o-” 

“Mistletoe.” He interrupted you, looking more serious than he had in quite some time. 

“Wh…” Your voice couldn’t even finish the word, your heart slamming into overdrive at the mere  _ thought _ that  _ maybe _ this could be happening right now. You started to shake when he held a single finger up, pointing to the ceiling. Your eyes traced the muscles of his arm and up his finger, to glance up and oh my  _ god, _ there was mistletoe directly above you and Seth. 

Seth’s hands squeezed yours before they slowly moved, one to gently hold your waist, and the other cupping your cheek, bringing your attention back to the man himself. You genuinely couldn’t believe this was happening. After everything, after all this time… Seth was looking down at you and you were looking up at him, and it was Christmas time and you were under the mistletoe. 

If this was a dream, you would be so fucking pissed when you woke up. 

But for now, assuming this was reality, you placed one hand on his bearded jaw, and the other on his bare, muscled chest. You could feel his heart racing like yours was, but you feared if you commented on it, the moment would shatter like glass and you’d be left to pick up the pieces. 

As if the two of you were magnetized, you both began drawing closer and closer together, and it felt like years later that you were close enough to feel his breath washing over your skin. Your lips brushed up against his in a feather-light almost kiss, as if you two were almost  _ testing _ each other. Your eyes met his beautiful chocolate brown ones, and there was a full beat of nothing but that, of just your eyes meeting, before it was like a switch flipped in the both of you. 

The next kiss was absolutely  _ nothing _ like the one before it. His grip on your waist got tighter, and you wrapped both of your hands around the back of his neck to keep him firmly where he was, and  _ oh, _ that kiss. It was hard, hungry, desperate, and the most passionate you had ever felt in your life outside of a wrestling ring. 

Before you knew it, Seth had backed up up against the wall, tapping your thigh. You swiftly got the message and jumped up, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hips pinned you solidly to the wall, while his hands began to roam up and down your sides. Your own hands explored the broad expanses of his chest, tracing the smooth dips of his muscles, mapping out every inch of him.

Meanwhile, your lips were tasting each others with a gusto the likes of which you’d never felt before. It was the type of hungry kissing you see in over-acted porn, not in a real life pair who were worried this would be their only time to do this. You adjusted the angle of your own hips, a hungry moan slipped past your lips and into his mouth when you felt his thick length being slotted perfectly up against your aching core over the thin fabric of your workout pants. 

Seth hungrily swallowed your moan with a groan of his own, a noise that sent shivers down your spine and had your nails dragging down his chest without even meaning to. The motion had Seth’s teeth nipping at your lips, requesting entry to you mouth that you simply  _ couldn’t _ deny. 

Your tongues met clumsily together, the motions between you frantic and likely not  _ pretty, _ but you sort of liked the sloppiness of it. It spoke to the sheer  _ desperation _ that you both shared. Your trembling hands reached up now to get his hair out of that  _ damn _ bun, flinging the offending hair tie somewhere to your right uncaringly. 

Once that lion’s mane of his was free, you couldn’t help but run your fingers through it and maybe give it a tug or two. You made a mental note to do that more often when you felt the effect - his hips grinding up against yours further, and another almost  _ animalistic _ sounding growl escaping his lips, your body trembling with the aftershocks of that  _ delicious _ noise. 

“I need you.” Seth mumbled against your lips, his teeth and tongue clashing with yours as he spoke, since neither of you were willing to break the kiss for jack shit at the moment. 

“Then take me.” You breathed, tugging on his hair once more and earning yourself a hiss of pleasure and his hips once again stuttering and pressing up against yours a bit more firmly, giving you some much needed friction up against your aching core. 

Seth took the permission you gave him without so much as a second thought, reaching down to the apex of your thighs and searching around for a moment before finding a fray in the seam in the very middle of your spandex workout pants. Within seconds he had worn the fray into more of a hole, and used that tiny gap to literally  _ rip _ the crotch of your pants open, giving him access to your now (unsurprisingly) soaking wet pussy. 

Your cry at the sudden motion was half muffled and half not as you finally broke the kiss to look down and see that yep, he totally fucking did that. Your eyes were blown wide as you looked up at him, lunging back up to kiss him once more, overtaken by how  _ exciting _ this whole thing was. Seth’s fingers smoothed over your thighs appreciatively as he practically  _ purred _ into the kiss, before  _ oh, _ his fingers were  _ on you. _

You weren’t sure whether or not to be a little jealous that he seemed so well versed in pleasuring with his fingers or just happy that he was doing it for you, but you  _ did _ know that you would only be able to last so long with his fingers alternating between teasing at your clit and your slickened folds, dipping playfully inside of you for only a moment at a time. 

And since you just  _ knew _ you wouldn’t be able to speak very easily through your moans, you decided to show him what you needed instead; reaching down to bat his hand away gently and tug impatiently at the waistband of his sweatpants. You could  _ feel _ the shit eating grin playing at his lips, and you returned the smile as he helped you free his cock and press his hard length up against your slit. 

Oddly enough, the hurried desperation of the moment slowed, and the kiss became just a touch softer. It broke just a few moments after in favor of Seth’s eyes once again meeting yours, the two of you quietly panting as you shared a glance that said everything neither of you seemed to be able to vocalize. No, you hadn’t heard him say that he loved you, and likewise, he hadn’t heard  _ you _ say it… but you could see it. And that was enough for now. 

Your hands gently smoothed his hair out of his face, and his stroked your thighs comfortingly as you shared a soft, heartfelt smile. Though, just because the moment had become sweeter, it didn’t rid the two of you of the growing anticipation to finally properly _ feel _ each other, so without further ado, Seth  _ finally _ reached down to take ahold of himself with one hand, and so softly, so gently, pushed inside of you.

It was like you finally understood what all those cheesy, shitty erotic romance novels were talking about. Yes, you’d had sex before, but never  _ once _ had you felt so  _ whole  _ with just this motion alone. Your spit-slick lips were parted in a soft o, and you were pleased to see that Seth was mimicking your face, his eyes glazed over like he, like you, simply couldn’t believe this was  _ happening. _

He continued to slip inside of you nice and slowly, until  _ finally, _ he was completely buried in you. His face buried in your neck with a low groan, and you could feel his body trembling. Your fingers traced over his back, right over his tattoo, down his spine. Your eyes fluttered shut as you took in how goddamn  _ good _ it felt, feeling so perfectly  _ full _ of nothing but  _ him. _ You and Seth were finally as close as you could possibly be, and nothing in the world had ever, or likely  _ would  _ ever, feel so good. 

And then, of course, he went and proved you wrong by attaching his lips to your neck, kissing and licking at your flesh as he slowly drew his hips back and then pushed back inside of you. Your twin moans echoed through the hallway, your head tilting back to give him easier access to your skin - an opportunity he gleefully took, slowly nipping and kissing here and there until he found a spot on your neck that had your walls tightening around his cock.

Once again, you could  _ feel _ the grin playing at his lips, and after that? It was like the damn had broken, just like a few moments before, with your first kiss with him. His mouth worked hungrily against that spot on your neck, and his thrusts in and out of you were now more frequent, just that little bit harder, and so,  _ so _ good. 

Your fingers then tangled in his hair, grabbing two heady fistfulls and  _ tugging, _ telling him that you needed more, more,  _ more. _ And  _ oh, _ did he oblige you. You were positive your back was bruising from the repeated motions of his thrusts pushing your body against the wall, and you were just as sure that neither of you gave a single, solitary shit. 

You could have stayed there for hours, Seth fucking you up against the wall with reckless abandon, your fingers in his hair and him sloppily mouthing at your neck. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to commit every little feeling he was giving you to memory, terrified that maybe you’d never get this again, or something would happen, or anything that meant that this would be your only time to have him in your arms - during sex or not. 

Seth’s fingers reached down to rub your clit once again, except this time, the motions of it were a bit more frantic. You got the message, and used your grip on his hair to pull him in for yet another kiss in an attempt to aid the both of you over the proverbial edge. His steady, measured thrusts were faltering from his rhythm, and you, yourself, could barely hold yourself together to keep the kiss going. 

Soon enough, you were crying out wordlessly into his mouth as you felt your orgasm wash over you like a tidal wave.  _ God. _ You almost couldn’t believe this was really happening, your heart beating at what felt like a million miles a minute and your whole body  _ shaking _ with the pleasure of it all. Shortly thereafter, you felt Seth’s cock finally still inside of you, his delicious groans and moans of pleasure a sure indication that he had reached his finish alongside you, inside of you. 

It was quiet for a few moments as the blood stopped rushing in your ears, and your heart went back to a normal pace. You were still sensitive from your orgasm, so it was almost like your skin was tingling in every place that Seth was touching, and had touched. Eventually, it was you who broke the silence with a tiny little laugh. 

Seth lifted an eyebrow at you, and for a moment, you were struck by how he looked even more beautiful after  _ this, _ his skin practically glowing and his face flushed and a little sweaty, his hair positively a disaster. 

“It’s just…” You giggled again, smoothing his hair down, a motion that made his eyes flutter shut, a low noise rumbling from deep within his chest, reminiscent of a lion purring. “I can’t believe we had sex for the first time with Tchaikovsky playing in the background.”

Seth laughed along with you, nuzzling his nose into your neck, peppering light, sweet kisses all along your flesh to the iconic notes of the current song, the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. “It’s what he would have wanted.” 

You weren’t entirely sure that was a true statement, but you let it go, continuing to pet his hair, opening your mouth, a bit hesitant to say something that could either make this whole situation better, incredibly awkward, or potentially very heartbreaking.

“I know it was sort of… implied… during that whole thing…” You began, but was cut off by Seth humming and nipping at your throat playfully.

“You mean when I fucked you up against a wall?” 

Your nose crinkled at how crass he was being, but you weren’t going to lie, it made your cheeks heat up and your heart skip a beat. But you couldn’t just let him  _ know that _ , so instead you whacked his chest playfully. “Be serious for a second, okay?” 

Seth, instead, lifted his head up and captured your lips with his, gifting you with a kiss that had you melting in his arms. When it broke, he was smiling at you like you were the sun and he was the planets spinning around you. 

“I love you, too.” He murmured. It wasn’t something you’d ever thought you’d get to hear from him outside of your dreams, but  _ god, _ it sounded sweeter than honey coming from his kiss-swollen lips. 

“I love you so much.” You told him softly, bringing him for one more kiss, this one a bit more chaste so that you could speak again, though you pulled back only a little bit so that you could still brush your lips up against his with every motion of your own. “Now… I believe I saw you making a pie. Can I help?” 

“Fuck  _ yes _ you can.” Seth grinned. “Oh, merry Christmas, by the way.”

You laughed, looking at the mistletoe that sparked this whole thing before giving your man yet another kiss. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the wonderful toxiicpop's 25 days of Chrismuts! Follow them on tumblr to read more amazing works done for this challenge!


End file.
